Golden Sun: The Forgotten
by The Guardian of Elements
Summary: When a mysterious woman appears, what kind of secrets does she hold? Most of this is a rewrite of Golden Sun the Lost Age, only I've changed it a bit. So there are spoilers! R&R!


Author's Note:

This is mostly a rewrite of Golden Sun: The Lost Age, only I changed it a bit. So, there are spoilers.

This is my first fanfic, so I hope I you like it. It is long a long chapter. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue

A tall man with icy blue hair stopped walking. He wore battle armor on his upper torso with a long blue cape. His pants were a light blue color with a sword at his side. His brown travel boots were a bit worn from their long journey. They were in a small clearing in what seemed to be an endless forest. His cold blue eyes surveyed the area. It was sunset and they needed to stop for the night. "We're going to rest here," he stated.

"What!" A woman about the same age as the blue haired man walked up to him. The woman was a bit shorter than the man, but only by a few inches. She had long blonde hair and had dark blood, red eyes. She wore a red and white dress with a white sash around her waist. Her red cape gently blew in the wind. Behind it, her sword was strapped to her back. Her knee-high maroon red boots were also worn from traveling. "We should keep going, or that wretched Isaac and his friends might ketch up to us, Saturos!"

"He is right, Menardi." It was another blue haired man; only his hair was longer and had a brighter blue color to it. His blue eyes were calm and cautious. He wore a deep blue tunic; over it he wore a long sleeved blue vest that was the same color. Dark brown gloves covered his hands. His pants were a light blue color and wore blue knee-high boots over them. His sword was also strapped to his back, with his blue cape over it. "We do need our rest."

"Besides, Alex, we need to set up for camp." A young man about the age of eighteen stood next to the long blue haired man. A teenage woman, a young woman, and a scholarly old man followed behind him. The young man was tall. He had brown eyes and long brown hair that was in a ponytail. His long bangs nearly covered half his face. He wore a long sleeved brown tunic; over it he had a forest green and golden yellow vest. He wore a green belt on his waist, with a sword that was strapped to his belt. Brown gloves covered his hands. He wore a kind of pea green pants that had brown knee-high boots on. He also wore a kind of pea green cape over on his right shoulder.

The young woman had a somewhat resemblance to the brown haired man. The woman was a year younger and was a bit shorter than him. She had long chestnut hair that was always kept in a ponytail. Her bangs nearly covered her brown eyes. She wore a red long sleeved shirt that was outlined with white. Over it she wore a short, tank top maroon red vest. Her short purple cape was fastened on with brass colored buttons. Her skirt was maroon red, trimmed with pink at the bottom. She wore traveler's boots that were worn from travel. With her she carried a long white staff that had the shape of a letter u on the top. Tied to it was a yellow ribbon. "I agree with my brother, Felix," she said to the group. The brown haired man, Felix, nodded

"Of course you do, Jenna," whispered the teenaged woman to herself as she rolled her eyes. Luckily Jenna, the chestnut haired woman, didn't hear. The teenaged woman was shorter than the others, but she was only fourteen. She had short blonde hair and hazel green eyes. She wore a brown and white dress with golden yellow outlines, but the bottom port of her dress was a light shade of pink. She wore a purple cape that also acted like a scarf. Her brown traveling boots went knee-high, as well. With her she carried a tall green staff that faded into a golden yellow color at the top that curved. It had three sort of rectangular spikes at the top that were also a golden yellow color.

The scholarly, old man nudged the blonde haired woman, then whispered to her, "Knock it off Sheba!" The old man had white hair that was always messy, and seemed to jut out in all-different directions. He had kind blue eyes and wore spectacles near the tip of his nose. He wore a brown long sleeved robe. He also wore some traveling boots. The short blonde haired girl, Sheba, whispered back, "Alright Kraden, happy now?"

The icy blue haired man, Saturos, turned around and pointed at Felix, "Felix I need you to gather some wood for the fire." Felix nodded and walked back into the forest.

He was gathering logs and sticks when he suddenly heard a sound, it was coming from up ahead. He quickly put the logs down and ran toward the sound, drawing his sword. The sound came from a woman she was fighting off a pack of three wolves. She looked like she needed some help. Felix quickly jumped into the fight to aide her, "Need some help?" he asked.

She didn't answer him, but she yelled, "_Whirlwind!_" Suddenly a small tornado appeared in front of them killing one of the wolves and injuring another, but the other one dodged the attack. _She's a Wind Adept, just like Sheba! _thought Felix. Then the wolf that dodged her attack earlier, jumped up to attack the woman, aiming for her throat. Felix yelled, "_Spire!_" and then apiece of the ground came up and hit the wolf knocking it to the ground, before it could attack her throat. The woman glanced at him wide eyed, from either shock of the attack or Felix's move, but then quickly got ready for battle again. The two remaining wolves stood no match to them after that and were quickly defeated.

Felix sheathed his sword, and looked at her more closely. She seemed to be his age an about an inch shorter than him. She had long blonde hair in a ponytail and had emerald green eyes. She wore a long sleeved purple shirt that was outlined with dark purple that went down to her mid-thigh with a violet-red sash. Over her shirt she wore a short tank top, violet-red vest outlined with black. Around her neck was a silver necklace of the sun and moon combined with a silver chain. A purple cape gently blew in the wind behind her. Her sword was strapped to her back. Over her hands she wore long black gloves. Her pants were also a violet-red color. She wore black boots that went up to her knees.

She stood there a moment, and then suddenly passed out. He quickly caught her and realized she was covered in blood. _I need to get her to camp_. Felix thought. He quickly picked her up and carried her back to camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Felix, I asked you to bring fire wood, _not a girl_!" said Saturos, trying not to sound angry. It didn't work too well.

"I found her unconscious in the forest! She needed our help!" Felix lied. If Saturos knew that he had helped her in a fight, Saturos would have killed him.

"Saturos," said Alex calmly, "She looks strong maybe we could use her?"

"Alex has a point, Saturos," replied Menardi, "Besides she owes us her life now."

"She is waking up!" cried Jenna. They all seemed to gather around the waking girl.

She looked at all the staring faces, and then said, "My name is Natasha."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note:

I hoped you liked it. Please read and review!


End file.
